The present invention relates to an arrangement for a flag pole which exhibits, extending along the outside of the flag pole, a raisable holder for a flag, standard, banner or similar, whereby a line is so arranged and attached to the aforementioned flag holder as to run over a line deflector pulley situated at the top of the flag pole and down to the ground, in conjunction with which the flag holder and a number of mast track slides and a counterweight are so arranged as to be guided by a guide extending in the longitudinal sense of the flag pole on the outside thereof, and a flag, etc., is so arranged as to be detachably attached to the aforementioned guided moving parts, and the flag holder is formed by a metal profile rod, at the upper part of which an attachment upright for a flag hanging rod is supported extending perpendicularly outwards from the pole.
Previously described arrangements for this purpose are complicated and not all that durable, because the flag in this case is affected by significant forces, especially when the wind is blowing strongly.
Previously disclosed through DE 4,141,688 A1 is a flag holder arrangement comprising a profile rail capable of attachment along the outside of a flag pole. An attachment rail for a standard is capable of being accommodated in this rail, and a number of attachments for the standard are distributed along this attachment rail. The attachments, which are formed from attachment rings, are screwed securely in place so as to extend perpendicularly outwards from the rail and thus from the flag pole. The disadvantage of this previously disclosed design is that the attachment rail is guided directly in the profile rail, and that the risk is considerable that the attachment rail cannot slide easily and be displaced internally in the profile rail, for example when the wind imposes stresses on the standard. Inclination of the rail is thus not permitted to any major degree.
Also previously disclosed through DE 3,010,029 A1 is a flag holder arrangement in which a standard is held by means of a number of standard holder guide devices capable of being accommodated in a guide groove integrated with the flag pole.
These devices are held together with a line at a mutual distance from one another. Attachments for standards are rigidly attached to these standard holder guide devices designed as sliding pieces. The risk is also present in this previously disclosed holder arrangement of the devices becoming trapped, for example when they are placed under an uneven load.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to solve the aforementioned problems and to function reliably.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that a number of pivotally mounted guide runners are attached to the holder rod at a mutual distance from one another and are accommodated in such a way that they are guided by the guide via a number of horizontal bearing shafts which extend across the aforementioned flag attachment uprights and the flag hanging rod.